Hello Again
by TheMuffinShinigami
Summary: "The biggest festival of all was the Festival of the Fireflies. Everyone would gather in the streets to watch the lights and pay their respects to the fallen guard." He knew her but he didn't know how. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Fallen Guard

Hello Again

Disclaimer-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters that appear in this story. Thank you.

Chapter 1: The Fallen Guard

Years ago in ancient times, the two were from the country of Xing. He was a prince, the twelfth prince. She was his bodyguard, a loyal woman who served her master faithfully without question.

She was always known as the prince's attack dog, her actions and loyalty would be mentioned in the history of the great country.

He was known as the 'prince of empty bellies' and later as the 37th Emperor Yao.

They held a love story, but one that was fated to be tragic at a young age. Her undoubted loyalty to him put her in more danger than he would have liked, but he held his tongue.

He was the greatest Emperor Xing ever had, though he died young, of a broken heart. He started a scrawny, weak-blooded noble, but soon grew into a strong, intelligent young prince.

He was favored by the Emperor for his great courage and success in bringing a great power to Xing. This great power was known as the 'Philosopher's Stone'. Although the jewel held no real power, it was looked upon as a symbol of courage and sacrifice for the guard had given up her left arm to protect the prince.

This jewel gained him the highest rank in the society of Xing, the one who held absolute power over everything and everyone.

On the seventh day of the sixth month of the third year of his rule the annual 'Festival of the Fireflies' was held. The night in which all citizens of Xing gathered in the streets for festivities, were rank in society did not matter.

The young Emperor dragged his guard and wife-to-be by the hand through all the vendors in the streets, looking for a clear place to watch the fireflies.

He had insisted that she ditch her usual armor uniform for the clothes of a noblewoman, saying that she had better get used to the royal treatment if she was to be his Empress. She knew dressing like this was silly, but who could resist the royal puppy dog eyes. So she shed her metal casing for a flowery pink kimono, but if she had refused him she might have lived.

She saw it before he did.

Four large rebels emerged from the shadows wielding weapons. She jumped into action immediately, pushing her young lord behind her and drawing the kunai that were always on her person.

The first man leapt at her, but she moved swiftly moved aside. The man then slashed at her with his sword tearing her empty sleeve. When the three other men attacked she found it hard to maneuver in the tight fabric of her kimono. In a matter of minuets she had three of the four men on the ground unconscious. The last fled to the edge of the forest, but not before he hurled a knife at her turned back.

It was a fatal blow.

She fell to her knees before her beloved who was now shaking in fear. The color was slowly draining from her face and her body was becoming cold, turning her natural blush-tinted cheeks a sickening white.

He fell to his knees beside her, lifting her head onto his lap. "L-Lan Fan! No don't do this! Stay with me Lan Fan! Lan Fan! She was quickly loosing blood and it stained his robes.

"Don't close your eyes! Look at me, please! Lan Fan!" Her breath was slowing and she found the simple task hard.

He could barely see her face through his tears. They slid down his cheeks and onto her face. She was crying as well. She didn't mean to cry, she didn't want to cry. She knew the more she cried the sadder her love would be. She pulled her lips into a small smile, but seeing her Emperor in such a state of despair made her own soul shatter.

As the Emperor continued to scream her name, other towns folk gathered to see the cause of the ruckus. They gasped when they saw the Emperor cradling the soon-to-be Empress' idle body.

"Wake up! Just wake up! Lan Fan please..." He continued to beg. She brought a blood soaked hand to his face and he held it there.

"I-" she wheezed out. The light starting to fade, and she was loosing consciousness.

"Yes... Lan Fan?" His voice trembled with emotion. He looked into her tear filled eyes with his own. Her blood was everywhere now, coloring their robes a dreadful crimson, but honestly he didn't care.

"I-" she started again, but with no result.

The world was darker, and more tears streamed down her face and more tears fell on her face. He clutched her hand tightly and pulled her to his chest burying his nose in her hair. He breathed in her scent, for he would never smell it again. She oddly smelled like the cold rice she was named after.

"I'm sorry...Ling..." She finally choked out.

Her breathing stopped, but she looked through her tears at her young lord. The last image she saw before passing into darkness were her love's eyes filled with such agony. She would cherish this image forever, even when she was gone.

"LAN FAN!"


	2. Chapter 2:Remembering the Past

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters that appear in this story. Thank you

Chapter 2: Remembering the Past  
Year 2014 of the Amestrian calendar

"Heeey. Ed." Ling poked his friend in the side. The blonde paid no attention. "Edooo..."

"What?"

"Did you drink your milk this morning, or did Winry have to force feed you?" He whispered giggling. The blonde suddenly turned to the black haired boy.

"I will never drink that bitter cow secretion willingly. Now shut up squinty." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Ling clutched his chest. "Edo-kun! That's offensive!"

"You're offensive. Now let me concentrate."

"Oh what? You'll fail anyway." The boy behind them leaned forward.

"Oh my God shut up." Ed said smashing his head into the table wishing for the millionth time that he would get transferred to the other class without Ling and Envy.

"A-hem." Ed looked up almost falling out of his chair in surprise.

"M-Mr. Mustang!"

"Mr. Elric, I would prefer if you paid attention to the lesson and not the palm tree behind you." Envy glared daggers at Mustang, he hated being called a palm tree. Ling laughed uncontrollably at both his friends. Mustang whacked Ling on the head with his stack of papers and the Xingnese boy shut up immediately.

"As I was saying, tomorrow we will be welcoming a new student to our class and I want you to treat her with respect. She's traveled a long way, from Xing. You should know how that feels Yao." Ed and Envy looked at Ling. There wasn't any other students from Xing besides Ling and his little sister Mai.

The rest of the day went by quickly with Ling just reminiscing the years he had lived in Xing before moving to Amestris in 7th grade. He remembered all the back roads of the village, all the best trees to climb, and his secret place atop the hill. Having another student from Xing would certainly be fun, even if it was a girl.

"Hey. Earth to Ling."

Ling suddenly looked up from his desk on which he was subconsciously doodling Xingnese characters. Ed was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh..."

"Class ended like five minuets ago." Envy said leaning over Ling. His long green locks brushing the papers on the desk. "Come on we're going to pipsqueak's house since Winry's of at a sleepover." Ed kicked Envy in the shins for the 'pipsqueak' comment.

"Yeah let's go." Said Ling still a bit distant.

-—–-

"So what was Xing like? You never really talked about it much when you came here. Said Alphonse sitting down on the couch next to Ling.

"Oh, it was wonderful! So full of life and people. There were festivals almost every other week! There was New Years, Feast Day, and Tanabata. The biggest festival of all was the Festival of the Fireflies. Everyone would gather in the streets to watch the lights and pay their respects to the fallen guard. It was a beautiful yet sad time." Ling explained.

"Sounds boring." Ed sighed from his spot on the carpet.

"I think it's fascinating." Breathed Al. Envy nodded in agreement. The rest of the time spent at Ed's house was Ling telling his friends of the customs and the delicious foods of his home country.

"And with this new girl you can talk to someone else who knows the culture." Al smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe." Said Ling leaning his head back.

Envy went home first, then Ling left. He walked through the streets with his hands stuffed in his pockets, remembering all the friends he left behind and wondered if he would know this new Xingnese girl from his childhood.

Ling skipped diner which was very strange, he never missed a meal. He just sat on his bed and looked through the few pictures of his old country. Xing was not as developed as Amestris technology wise. The full color photo was still a new discovery. Ling soon fell asleep surrounded by his own memories.


	3. Chapter 3: Do I Know You?

Hello Again

Disclaimer-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters that appear in this story. Thank you.

Hello Again Chapter 3: Do I Know You?

Ling cracked his eyes open only to be blinded by the sunlight and rendered deaf by the tone of his alarm clock. He kept off his bed, but fell to the floor. It was never a good idea to miss a meal. Ling army crawled over to the large store of food and treats stashed in the back of his closet, eating as much as he could. When his belly was full he got to his feet again to turn off his alarm. He changed his clothes, brushed his hair and teeth, ate some more, and left for school with May.

The Yao household was almost right across the street from Central High School, so Ling and May were always the first in their class rooms. He was surprised to see Mustang sitting at his desk speaking with another student. Ling's three year record of being the first was ruined by some girl. He mumbled incoherently sitting down at his desk in the middle of the room waiting for his friends to arrive.

Over at Mr. Mustang's desk the teacher was still talking to the girl. She then turned around and walked to an empty desk in the back of the room. Ling tried to resist the urge, but gave in and turned around in his chair to look at the girl.

There was no mistaking it. She was Xingnese. Ling continued to look at her. There was something familiar about her. The way her dark bangs hung low on her face covering her coal eyes, how she avoided eye contact, and how her cheeks instantly turned pink when she caught Ling's gaze. He looked away quickly, but then looked back. The Xingnese girl was covered in black from head to toe with her raven hair tied tightly on top her head. The only color on her was the deep red painted on her eye lids.

Ling snapped back to attention when he heard a smack on his desk. Envy leaned over him and said hello. Ling ignored his companion's conversation as the room began to fill.

"A-hem." Mr. Mustang stood and addressed the class. "I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new student. Miss would you please stand and introduce your self."

The entire class turned around looking at the small Xingnese girl. She slowly stood with her head bowed and mumbled. No one could hear what she said. A few of the teens laughed.

"Please repeat and speak up." Mustang ordered.

"Lan Fan." The girl said a bit louder, not lifting her head. Her cheeks were painted pink. She quickly sat back down and the rest of the class turned back, but Ling still looked. He remembered seeing her face and name somewhere before, but she was not in the pictures he had of Xing. He finally turned back when Lan Fan caught him staring again and blushed.

Ling decided that he liked making her blush and started concocting plans to see the red glow grace her face again. He was not even paying attention to Mustang's lesson.

Lunch came around quickly. Ling, who usually stuffed his face with food, was picking away at his peanut butter sandwich staring over the top of Ed's head at Lan Fan. She was sitting at the back of the cafeteria, alone. Head bowed and slowly slurping noodles.

"Hey guys." Winry and Al joined the three boys in the lunch room. Of course Ling paid no attention to them, completely oblivious to their presence.

By now Ed and Envy were worried. They didn't know what was wrong with their Xingnese friend. The loud, hyperactive teenager was being uncharacteristically quiet. "What's wrong with him?" Asked Winry. Ed and Envy just shrugged and told the blonde not to worry.

During recess the four teens expected Ling to snap out of whatever was holding him, but he was uncoordinated and dazed when playing soccer. His thoughts kept drifting back to the black haired beauty alone on the old swing set. Without warning Ling sprinted off the field and onto the turf of the playground. He stopped and leaned against the metal pole of the swing.

"Hello." He said in his native tongue.

"Hello." Lan Fan replied slowing her swing.

"You're Lan Fan right? I'm Ling Yao."

Lan Fan had stopped her swinging and stood. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ling Yao." She said bowing. Ling, in the custom of the Xingnese, bowed back.

"How do you like Amestris so far?"

"It is...different." She sighed. "The culture and clothing is quite strange. For example, is green hair common here?" Lan Fan pointed at Envy running across the field after the loose soccer ball.

"No, it's just him."

"Him? I was not aware-"

"He likes mini skirts." Ling interrupted her. Lan Fan's cheeks grew pink as she started to giggle, and it only intensified when Ling laughed along.

The two walked into the school and class together talking in Xingnese all the way, leaving the other students with confused looks.


	4. Chapter 4:A Master Plan

Disclaimer-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters that appear in this story. Thank you.

Hello Again:A Master Plan

Ling and Lan Fan talked throughout the last classes. Ling learned that Lan Fan had moved to Amestris with her grandfather and was training in an ancient form of Xingnese martial arts. She promised to show Ling a few moves.

At the of the day the two teens stood in front of the school facing each other. They bowed to each other in goodbye. Lan Fan walked away from Ling blushing and Ling walked the other way grinning like a madman.

She did seem familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but he had met this girl before. He didn't know where and he didn't know when, but he had.

Just a few streets away Lan Fan was feeling the same about a certain Xingnese boy.

Ling woke up pumped and ready for the day. Today was special because he had numerous plans to make Lan Fan's milky cheeks glow pink. First he would sit next to her in all their classes. Then he would offer to carry her books. Maybe even save her from a dodge ball or two in gym.

Ling decided he liked Lan Fan, and he desperately wanted her to like him back.

He arrived at school early like every morning, but was overjoyed to see Lan Fan was early as well. She was at her locker putting her things away. Ling quietly slid up next to her. Lan Fan squeaked and jumped in surprise when Ling tapped her on the shoulder. Her face heated when she saw Ling looking down at her grinning.

"Hello Ling."

"Good morning Lan Fan."

The two walked into the class room and Ling followed Lan Fan to the back of the room. He sat down next to her. Just like he had planed, Lan Fan's cheeks change in color. Soon the class filled. Ed and Envy thought that Ling was out sick when they did not see him in his usual seat. It was only when Mr. Mustang asked Ling to answer a question did the two boys realize Ling was sitting with the other Xingnese student.

When the first class was finished Lan Fan stood and gathered her belongings in a pile.  
"Would you like me to get those?" Ling asked pointing at her books. Lan Fan did indeed blush, but then replied "Oh, you shouldn't worry yourself with me. I am fine." The second stage in Ling's master plan had failed. Ling frowned in defeat. He still had the rest of the day to win the girl's trust, so he decided to not give up and repeat stage one.

They sat together in every class and Ling invited Lan Fan to sit with him at lunch. He dragged a shy Lan Fan over to the lunch table that was occupied by Ed, Envy, Winry, and Al.

"Hello all. I have decided to grace you with my presence. May I bring a guest?"

"Of course you may Mr. Emperor." Winry replied teasingly. She gestured for Lan Fan nd Ling to sit. Lan Fan sat quietly with one hand in her lap slowly eating a bowl of rice with chopsticks while Ling scarfed down a ham sandwich, a bag of chips, and two candy bars. Lan Fan looked down at her empty bowl when a low rumble was heard. She blushed immensely at the grumbling of her stomach.

"Do you want the rest of this?" Envy asked pushing his tray to Lan Fan. She mumbled a thanks.

"I can't possibly eat it all, I'll get fat like Ling."

"Oí!" Ling threw the wrappers from his lunch at the green haired boy. Everyone at the table laughed, Lan Fan even giggled.


End file.
